pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pieniężny fap o siostrze
cz 1. samotny wieczór - początki piwnicy Było to w 2007 roku, miale 16 lat. pierwsze oznaki stulejarstwa dawały się we znaki, wiec zostale w domu na sylwestra. wszyscy wypierdolili z domu tj. starzy siostra i brat. brat kupil mi piec browarow, wiec moglem zrobic sobie swoja piwnicza imbe. w dome byla jakas wodka, wino i inne alkohole, ktorych prawie nie tknalem. chcialem spedzic ten czas na dobrym fapie, ogladaniu filmow, gadania z malolatami na czacie i sluchaniu muzyki. jak przystalo na anonka, mialem w zanadrzu jeden szczwany plan xD dom mialem wolny juz od 19, wiec zaczalem popijac piwo i zrobilem sobie drinka z wodki i soku pomaranczowego. juz po tej lekkiej dawce czulem cos w glowie, jak to gimbus. w tym czasie obejrzalem pieniezny the texas chainsaw massacre z 74r, wiec juz tobe hooper zaczal robic moj dzien. kolo 21 przyszledl czas na wyciagniecie kutasa z rekawa, ot taki bonus, ktory trzymalem w zanadrzu smiejac sie w duchu. inb4 duch swiety robi mi loda ze sterczaca knaga od zakazanego myslenia i szybkim przegladnieciu paru pornoli udalem sie do pokoju siotry. tak kurwa, oto ta jebana niespodzianka. bedac pewnym, ze nikt mi nie przeszkodzi w pienieznym fapie, wyciagnalem ciuszki siotry i zanioslem do swojej piwnicy, zeby polaczyc je z dobrymi pornolami. w miedzyczasie wzialem laptop brata i tez zanioslem do mojego centrum fapu. odpalilem na nim cztery pornole naraz i ustawilem tak, by moc je wszystkie naraz ogladac. na moim kompie pisalem na czacie z samotnymi nastolatkami, dwoma milfami i jednym podszywem-anonem, ktorego szybko wyjebalem z racji na jego podszyw pod goraca 18-stke. siadlem sobie na krzesle, zamoczylem prawa reke w balsamie siostry i zaczalem fapac. lewa reka pisala na klawiaturze, prawa robila dobrze mojemu kutasowi, a nos schylal sie co chwile, do polozonych na biurku majteczek i staniczkow. fap taki pieniezny, do tego pisanie na czacie z samotna 15-stka z borderline. w jednej z zakladek mialem takze otworzone sex kamerki, na poczatku trudno bylo sie skupic na jednym bodzcu, ale po paru minutach wszystko szlo tak szybko, ze podniecenie samo regulowalo strone, w ktora sie patrze. pierwszy fap skonczylem wachajac pieniezne majteczki i myslac o sraniu wlasnej 19-sto letniej siostry. wytrysk taki pieniezny, az ojebalem kawalek sciany, a wszystko mialo wyladowac na drzwiach od biurka xD po fapie podniecenie minelo, umylem raczki i poszedlem do pokoju siostry. zaczalem szukac jakiegos swietego graala. chociaz nie wiedzialem czego szukam, czulem sie jak indiana jones przemierzajacy katakumby. po paru minutach przeczesywania szafy i szuflad, trafilem na trzy wibratory. tak kurwa, zrobilem to. jeden analny - maly, dwa pozostale w ksztalcie kutasow. jeden ciemnoniebieski, drugi chyba czerwony, lub rozowy. myslalem o wjebaniu sobie tego gowna w dupe, tak tez zrobile. inb4 ty chory miescil sie tylko ten najmniejszy, wiec nie omieszkalem go uzyc podczas fapu. drugi fap zapowiadal sie rownie obiecujaco. nalozylem kondoma na kutasa, wlozyle maly wibrator w dupe i zaczalem fap nawilzona magiczna reka. doszedlem po jakis pieciu minutach. potem podobne rzeczy powtorzylem jeszcze dwukrotnie. czas zapierdalal. zanim sie obejrzalem, byla druga w nocy, a ja lezalem na lozku caly w spermie. z uwagi na fakt, ze spodziewalem sie w najblizszym czasie powrotu starych i siostry do dome brat mial zostac u dziewczyny posprzatale ciuszki i zabawki siostry, wzialem prysznic i dalej lurkowale internety. nicala godzine pozniej zaczela dzwonic moja nokia 3310. majac niewyrazny napis przed ekranem, odebralem. uslyszalem glos starej. ciezko bylo cos zrozumiem. ja najebany, a u starych imba. po ciezkim skupieniu zrozumialem, ze rodzicow nie bedzie do rana i zebym sie nie martwil. no kurwa rzeczywiscie. zapowiadal sie nastepny fap, tak wiec wyjalem kutasa i zaczalem juz chyba piaty fap. pieniezna chwile przerwal dzwonek do dzwi, no kurwa rzeczywiscie 2. kutas stal jak pojebany, reka cala mokra i co tu kurwa robicz. wytarlem sie o podkoszulek, nalozylem spodnie i bluze. wolnym z podniecenia krokiem udalem sie do drzwi, by po ich otwarciu ujrzec siostre i jej najblizsza przyjaciolke. obie motzno najebane. obie motzno jebalne inb4 jebac siostre ty chory z tego co zrozumialem, przyjaciolka pytala sie, czy zaprowadze siostre do pokoju i sie nia zajmne, oczywiscie odpowiedzialem twierdzaco. siostra bylo tak mocno najebana, ze musialem ja wziac pod reke i prowadzic do jej pokoju, bylo to o tyle trudne, ze musielismy wyjsc po schodach. nie omieszkalem podczas tej czynnosci wymacac jej cialka, dotknac dupy i cyckow xD siostra taka pieniezna jajebe, do dzisiaj sralbym motzno jak na brata przystalo, zaprowdzialem ja do pokoju i sciagnalem jej buty. w glowie zaczal mi sie klebic nastepny pieniezny plan, rucham psa jak sra cz 2. forbidden body - the new world sciagajac jej kozaczki, pomacalem cudowne stopki siostrzyczki, czego nigdy wczesniej nie praktykowalem, siedzac z kutasem przed monitorem. widzac ja ledwo przytomna postanowilem poczekac chwile i zrobic po 16-stu latach jakis pozytek z mojego zycia. udalem sie na chwile do pokoju polurkowac internety i po jakis 20 minutach ponownie zawitalem do jej pokoju. siostra paulinka spala w najlepsze. bedac pijanym i podniecionym nie myslalem za duzo, a wlasciwie wcale. nawet nie zastanawiajac sie ani chwili polozylem sie obok niej. rece orazu powedrowaly na jej cycuszki, by potem zmierzac coraz nizej - w kierunku krocza. nawet jak na moje tamtejsze poczucie osobowosci, uwazalem, zeby sie nie obudzila. pierwszym momentem kulminacyjnym bylo jej przewrocenie sie na brzuszek. troche strachle, ale nie zaprzestalem moich dzialan. chwile po jej czynnosci moje raczki zanurzyly sie pod bluzeczka, by zaczac zmierzac w kierunku jej piersi. na mojej drodze stanac stanik, ale delikatnym ruchem odpisalem go na pleckach. nie sciagajac go wlozylem tylko raczki pod niego i moim oczom, a raczaj zmyslom ukazal sie jeden z najpieniezniejszych widokow, jakie mialem okazje doswiadczyc. jebany pieniazek. do tego nakrecal wszystko to watek incest, co powodowalo wzrost podniecenia o kilkaset procent. chyba mialem juz calkiem wyjebane na przylapanie przez wlasna siostre. jedna reka tarmosila cycuszki, a druga po lekkim sciagnieciu spodni zabawiala sie kutasem. jajebe, taki pieniadz. moglem sie spuscic juz po wyjeciu kutasa, ale zdalem sobie sprawe, ze takie rzeczy tylko na sylwestra. plan byl prosty - zalozyc kondoma i wyjebac wlasna siostre, jajebe, nawet nigdy bym nie pomyslal, ze taka sytuacja mogla sie wydarzyc. co prawda mialem podobne wyobrazenia, ale nie byl to taki pieniadz, jak w tamtej chwili. szybkim krokiem poszedlem do piwnicy po kondoma ale dwie paczki po 3 sztuki najlepsze xD i wzialem go ze soba. majac zamiar sie troche dluzej pobawic, wzialem chusteczke do oczywistych celow. po przybyciu do pokoju siostry upewnilem sie, czy czasem nie obudzila sie z tego wszystkiego. /spoilerpo wyjsciu z jej pokoju nie zapialem jej stanika, tylko pozostawilem w niezmienionym stanie po ostatnim razie/spoiler przyjalem troche inna pozycje. kleknalem na niej, majac pod soba jej cudowna dupeczke, a troche dalej cycuszki, rucham psa jak sra cz 3. Perfume: The Story of a … lekkiem ruchem zaczalem zmierzac w kierunku jej cipki. chcialem wlozyc reke pod spodnie, ale spodnie tak chujowo ciasne. jak na pijanego stulejarza przystalo, odpialem guzik xD. raczka miala swobodny dostep do zakazanego ciala. prawa reka wertowala coraz nizej. jajebe. to pierwsze w zyciu uczucie cieplek cipki takie pieniezne. nie zdziwilem sie, ze byla ogolona, ale podniecenie i tak roslo. walac jednoczesnie kutasa lewa reka - co nie zdarzalo sie wczesniej - spuscilem sie na lozko. tak kurwa, zrobilem to. przynioslem jebana chusteczke, ale zapomnialem, ze obie rece zajete xD po ochlonieciu zauwazylem, ze lewe ramie siostry zostalo troszke ospermione, co ja to nawet nie. w tym momencie chusteczka sie przydala. wytarlem wieksza czesc, ale dalej bylo troche wilgotnie. na to miejsce polozylem plaszczyk siostry. podniecenie lekko sie zmniejszylo, ale kutas po chwili znowu byl w gotowosci. wszystko dzialo sie tak szybko. mialem nadzieje, ze siostra spi w najlepsze. oczywiscie upewnilem sie, ze slodni spi i zaczalem przygotowania do zwiedzenia zazanej cipki. wreszcie mialem pewnosc - moja cipka spi w najlepsze, wiec moglem zrobic, na co tylko mialem ochote. pewnosci dodawal fakt, ze paulinka byla pijana jak janusz spod monopolowego. jutro nie bedzie nic pamietac, a ja bede czekac nastepne dwanascie miesiecy. zaczalem miec wyjebane na tabu i moralnosc. podciagnalem bluzeczne jak najzwyzej tylko moglem. staniczek rzucilem w losowa strone. czas przyszedl na spodnie i majteczki. nie myslac za duzo zaczalem sciagac spodnie. z obiektywnego punktu widzenia troche przesadzialem - sciagnalem je calkowicie xD. miala na sobie pieniezne niebieskie stringi, wiec zostawilem, oczekujac lepszego doznania podczas kosztowania 19-sto letniej cipki. nie zwracajac uwagi na obudzenie sie siostrzyczki, moja prawa reka siegnalem do jej myszki. najpierw delikatnie polozylem cala dlon. kciukiem zaczalem masowac jej cipke, by po chwili zanurzyc caly paluszek. jajebe. nie spodziewalem sie tak mokrej cipki w srodku. baraszkowalem dluga chwile, druga reka walac sobie konia. podniecenie coraz bardziej wzrastalo. zaprzestalem zabawy z cipka, by pochylic sie i powachac najwiekszego skarbu mojej siostrzyczki. niemal bezwiednie moj jezyczek wyszedl posmakowac cipki. dwoma rekami rozchylalem jej dupcie, by miec swobodny dostep do wielkiego pieniadza. cipka pachniala i smakowala zajebiscie. w tamtym czasie nie spotkalo mnie nic pieniezniejszego od wlasnie tego momentu. czulem sie spelniony, choc spelnienie mialo dopiero nadejsc. cz 4. Night of the Living Dead prawa reka odsunalem jej paseczek od stringow. cipka byla bardziej mokra, niz ostatnim razem - czy ona byla swiadoma mojej zabawy? paluszek swobodnie odkrywal nowe tereny, a ja nie moglem sie doczekac goraczki niedzielnej nocy. troche pobawilem sie paluszkami z jej cipka. nastepnie przyszedl czas na final dzisiejszej nocy. przez chwile myslalem nawet, by zaczac ja jebac bez kondoma. mozliwosc zaplodnienia wlasnej siostry wzmagala podniecenie. nie tracac calkowiscie kontaktu z rzeczywistoscia, postanowilem zdzialac cos z kondomem, majac w zanadrzu goraca sperme, ktorej moglbym uzyc bezposrednio w paulince. przyplyw podniecenia stawal sie coraz wiekszy. pierwsze sexy byly coraz blizej. prawa reka chwycilem kutasa, przyblizajac sie do mokrej cipki. najpierw delikatnie przymierzalem sie do wejscia, rozprowadzajac tym samym wylewajace sie soczki - czy ona naprawde mogla byc swiadoma tego, co za chwile mialo nastapic? po chwili delikatnie wszedlem po raz pierwszy w wymarzona cipke. myslalem, ze spuszcze sie po paru sekundach. ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nastepne ruchy byly coraz przyjemniejsze, a calkowite zaspokojenie sie nie zblizalo. uprawialem sex z moja pijana siostra. obiema rekami opieralem sie o lozko, tym samym dajac mojemu kutasowi wielkie pole dzialania. kazdy ruch zdawal sie byc przyjemniejszy, a jak widac wczesniejsza masturbacja wspomagala dlugosc sexu, ktory wlasnie uprawialem. sam sex bylby czyms zwyczajnym, ale mozliwosc robienia tego z kims szczegolnie bliskim powodowala nadmiar podniecenia. nie spodziewajac sie konca wytrysnalem w jej cipce, a wlasciwie w kondomie. nigdy podczas walenia konia nie czulem takiego spelniania. wlasciwie nigdy wczesniej w moim gimbusiarskim zyciu, nie doszlo do uwolnienia takich pokladow emocji. ja, anon, bylem spelniony. myslalem, ze kondom ekspoduje pod takim natezeniem spermy. po wszystkim polozylem sie na mojej paulince, by zdac sobie sprawe, co przed chwila zrobilem. przez te pare minut coraz glebszego zaglebiania sie w jej myszce nawet nie pomyslalem o tym, ze mogla sie obudzic i przezywac cale uniesienie razem ze mna. calkowicie odlecialem. lezalem pare minut na niej, dotykajac co chwile jej ciala, by calkowicie zdac sobie sprawe, co wlasnie sie stalo. jebane spelnienie, cos, do czego dazy czlowiek. w tamtej chwili czulem sie jak mlody bog, ktoremu nic nie moglo stanac na drodze, nawet zakazany sex, ktory mogl spowodowac nieokreslone szkody w moim dalszym, mlodym zyciu. moglem miec tylko nadzieje, ze siostra spala w najlepsze, lub nie miala nic przeciwko jej jebaniu. po paru minutach doprowadzilem paule do porzadku, zostawiajac wszystko na wlasciwym miejscu. na pozegnanie pocalowalem ja czule w usta, tym samym odwracajac ja na plecki. czulem sie spelniony, nic nie moglo mi tego odebrac, bynajmniej w tamtej chwili. cz 5. Day of the Dead po czwartej poszedlem spac. w glowie nadal mialem ostatnie chwile. zasnalem po krotkiej chwili przemyslen na temat minionego dnia. rano obudzilem sie z sucha morda. nie mialem zadnej wody czy soku. substytutem okazalo sie letnie piwo, lezace przez cala noc w szafce. w bokserkach i podkoszulku udalem sie do kibla, by zmoczyc gebe w chlodnej wodzie. myslalem, zeby zajrzec do mojej ukochanej siostry, ale drzwi byly zamkniete, a nie mialem zadnego pretekstu, wiec zaniechalem czynnosci. nie zmieniajac odziezy udalem sie do kuchni cos przekasic, o ile w ogole mialem na cokolwiek jakis apetyt. wzialem sobie troche zarcia i poszedlem ogladac filme. dopiero po poludniu wyszedlem z piwnicy cos przekasic. starzy nie zrobili obiadu, wiec musialem sobie radzic. dalej bylem ubrany w moj nocny, piwniczy stroj. wchodzac do kuchni zobaczylem olsniewajaca istote. byla to moja siostrzyczna we wlasnej osobie. nagle moje cialo przeszedl dreszcz podniecenia i poczulem twardnienie w bokserkach. kurwa, czemu nie ubralem sie, jak na polaczka przystalo. moje oczy od razu skierowaly sie na jej plecki, gdyz siedziala odwrocona do drzwi. podswiadomie chcialem podejsc i przytulic sie do jej cieplego ciala, ale zdazylem sie opamietac i oprzytomniec. balem sie isc w strone lodowki, ktora byla ulokowana w kacie kuchni, w jej najdalszej czesci. poczulem swoja knage i nie wiedziale co robic. mysli nie dogonily moich czynow i w sekundzie znalazlem sie przy lodowce, nie wydajac przy tym zadnego slowa do mojej siostry. stojac wpatrzonym w lodowke uslyszalem stlumione 'czesc' z ust pauliny. w miedzyczasie wyjalem salatke z lodowki i odpowidzialem cicho 'hej', patrzac jednoczesnie w jej oczka, co zreszta slodko odwzajemnila. katem oka zauwazylem jej oczka wedrujace na nizsze partie mego ciala. choc moglo mi sie tak tylko wydawac, to poczulem dziwnie czlowiek. zwrocilem swoje cialo w kierunku blatu i poczulem mojego kutasa, ocierajacego o szafke. jajebe, nie zdawalem sobie sprawy, ze knaga tak bardzo poszla w gore. konczac nakladac sobie salatki i miesa, uslyszalem ze slodkuch usteczek paulinki 'jak ci minal sylwester braciszku?'. wzialem talerz w rece i skierowalem najnizej jak tylko moglem, by zakryc mojego sterczacego kutasa, ktorego paulinka i tak mogla dostrzec ze swojej pozycji. podczas tej czynnosci wyzwolilem z siebie kilka spokojnych slow 'aa, posiedzialem, obejrzalem sobie pare filmow i jakos zlecialo'. zdazylem usiasc, a siostrzyczka lekko sie usmiechnela i poczulem dziwne zaklopotanie. wydalem z siebie chatakterystyczne 'hmmm?' i slodkimi oczkami popatrzylem na moja slodka paulinke, rucham psa jak sra cz 6. Breakfast at Tiffany's po krotkiej chwili przygladania sie siostrzyczce uslyszalem 'ogladales filmy i jakos zlecialo'. mowiac te slowa patrzyla na mnie przenikajacym wzrokiem. knaga chyba sie podniosla jeszcze wyzej. nie wiedzac co powiedziec, z moich ust, jakby samo z siebie wyszlo 'za to ty musialas sie swietnie bawic. pewnie nawet nie pamietasz powrotu do domu' dodatkowo usmiechajac sie ironicznie pod koniec zdania. po uslyszeniu tych slow, paulinka odlozyla kawalek chleba, ktory zmierzal w kierunku jej slodkich ust i powiedziala pochylajac jednoczesnie glowe na bok, w pieniezny, specyficzny sposob 'pamietam nawet, jak mnie odprowadzales do pokoju i chyba powinnam ci za to podziekowac hmm?'. przezuwajac pokarm przerwalem na chwile patrzac sie nieruchomo na jej zlowieszczy usmieszek. majac wrazenie, ze mogla wiedziec wiecej, niz przypuszczalem, postanowilem przestac sie zgrywac i zaczac przybierac poze dobrego braciszka, chetnego do pomocy, a jednoczesnie skromnego i troskliwego. przerzucilem pokarm na prawa czesc geby i slodko powiedzialem 'daj spokoj, w koncu jestem twoim bratem' usmiechajac sie spokojnie, bez ironicznych podtekstow, czy jakichkolwiek aluzji. paulinka sekunde pozniej wypuscila z siebie slodziutkie 'oooo' przechylajac zmyslowa glowe na bok i patrzac w moje oczka, co zreszta odwzajemnilem z usmiechem. siostrzyczka konczac po krotkiej chwili swoj posilek, powiedziala 'jak skonczysz, to przyjdz do mnie, moze napijemy sie jakiegos piwka'. zagryzienie jej warg i chwilowe spojrzenie, zanim wyszla, mowilo samo za siebie. nie zdazylem powiedziec ani slowa, a mojej kochanej paulinku juz nie bylo. siedzac spokojnie zdalem sobie sprawe, jak wielki byl moj kutas w tej chwili, a w glowie mialem nadzieje, ze siostrzyczka go zauwazyla i myslala o tym, co ja, rucham psa jak sra cz 7. Törst po paru minutach skonczylem siadanko i po upewnieniu sie, ze kutas troche opadl, udalem sie do piwnicy. po drodze uwazalem, aby siostrzyczka dala mi przejsc spokojnie do piwnicy, abym mogl ubrac polaczkowe ubranie w celu zakrycia mojej knagi. po drodze zobaczylem uchylone drzwi do mojego ulubionego pokoju - nie, wtedy to nie byla piwnica - zerknalem ukradkiem, lecz niczego nie udalo mi sie dostrzec. udalem sie wiec przebrac, co nie sprawilo problemow. knaga dalej stala, ale pod moimi cottonworldami zdolalem ja w przyzwoity sposob okielznal, wiec moj krocz nie wydawal sie bardzo wybrzuszony, no moze troszeczke. cottonworldy w tamtej chwili otrzymaly ode mnie wiadro bawelny, a ja udalem sie w strone pokoju siostrzyczki. ledwo minalem drzwi piwnicy, gdy uswiadomilem sobie, ze zostalo mi w szafce jakies piwo, ktorym moglbym poczestowac paulinke. wrocilem i moim oczom ukazaly sie dwa okocimy mocne, ktore z racji swojego piwniczenia stracily zimny posmak, o czym przekonalem sie pozniej. z piwama w rece udalem sie juz calkowicie pewnie w kierunku moich ulubionych drzwi. wszedlem tak cicho, jak to bylo mozliwe. siostrzyczka lurkowala internety na laptopie brata. siedziala przdzem do drzwi, ale nie zdolala mnie zauwazyc. powoli wchodzac wydalem charakterystyczny dzwiek butelek, po ktorym jej slodka buzka zaczela patrzyc we wlasciwym kierunku - na swojego kochanego braciszka. paulinka od razu powiedziala 'to ja mialam ci postawic piwo'. widzac kochany usmieszek, odwzajemnilem tym samym i dodalem 'yhm, jeszcze bedziesz miala okazje sie odwdzieczyc'. siostrzyczka lekko sie zasmiala, a nastepnie poklepala kolo siebie reka, cobym usiadl kolo niej. z nutka podniecenia w sobie, usiadlem na wyznaczone miejsce i polozylem piwka na lozku. oczywiscie zapomnialem wziac otwieracza. no jajebe. nie chcialem otwierac piw wlasnym sposobem, ktorego wtedy nie mialem, a zreszta moglbym zepsuc sytuacje rozlewajac piwo na siostrzyczke, wiec poszedlem do kuchni i wzialem otwieracz. przed wyjsciem powiedzialem tylko 'zaraz wracam' a paulinka tylko wydala z siebie charakterystyczne 'okej'. wrocilem po chwili, usiadlem i otworzylem piwka. nie myslalem o wzieciu szkla i chyba nie bylo z tym problemu. wreczylem jedno piwo kochanej siostrzyczce, co skwitowala slodkim 'dziekuje' i delikatnym spojrzeniem. po jakiejs minucie przerwala lurkowac internety i odwrocila sie troszke w moja strone, ukladajac przy tym nozki w podniecajacy sposob. podlozyla sobie poduszke pod swoja prawa strone i opierajac sie o nia patrzyla na mnie swoimi oczkami, rucham psa jak sra cz 8. Toy Story I na poczatku pragne nadmienic w jakim ubranku byla w tamtym czasie paulinka - coby anonki mogly sobie ja wyobrazic do fapu, zamiast losowej pornogwiazdy - a takze jak w ogole wygladala na co dzien. 19 lat, ok 170cm, kruczoczarne wlosy, siegajace pare centymetrow ponizej ramion, smukla budowa ciala, srednie cycuszki - nie za duze, nie za male, bylo za co chwycic - do tego ich jedrnosc dodawala +1 do wszystkiego. skora lekko ciemna, calkiem przyjemna, nie jak karyna z solarium, ale przecietna dziewczyna. tamtego popoludnia ubrana byla w rozowe rajstopki - zalozyla je, jak zreszta reszte ciuchow chwile przed moim przyjsciem z kuchni - bialy t-shirt i czasami widoczny czerwony stanik. paulinka patrzac w moje oczka, przyblizalac pswoja raczke do mojej nogi, w tym samym czasie mowiac 'wiesz, rucham psa jak sra sam wiesz dobrze co'. konczac zdanie jej raczka dotknela mojej nogi, by po chwili calkowicie ja objac i zmierzac wyzej. nie wiedzac co powiedziec wydalem z siebie ciche 'hmm' lub lekkie 'mmm'. zblizajac moja glowe do siostrzyczki prawa reka odkladalem piwo na podlodze, by po chwili zblizyc sie do paulinki i ucalowac ja, co przerodzilo sie w odwzajemniony namietny pocalunek. raczka siostry dotykala mojego krocza, starajac sie rozpiac spodnie, co bylo ciezkie w tej pozycji. sam objalem ja jedna reka w pasie, by druga subtelnie dotknac jej glowke - chyba podswiadomie, jak to niejednokrotnie widzialem w amerykanskich filmach. w czasie naszego pierwszego calkowicie swiadomego zblizenia moja goraca siostrzyczka wydawala z siebie podniecajace dzwieki, po ktorych kutas wydawal sie zaraz eksplodowac, a ja sam mialem w tym czulem sie, jakbym mial odleciec z tego wielkiego pieniadza. namietna chwile przerwalo nam dziwne, zimne uczucie rozlewajacej sie wody. tak kurwa, siostra nie odlozyla piwa i zaczelo sie wylewac po jej probie wygodniejszego ulozenia nozek. oboje cala sytuacje skwitowalismy pozytywnym smiechem i po chwili, podniecajacym zlaczeniem sie naszych oczu. piwa nie ulalo sie zbyt wiele, ale paulinka na szczescie badz nieszczescie oblala sobie rajstopki. po zauwazeniu tego detalu wydala z siebie seksowne 'ojj'. knaga dalej stala w najlepsze. siostrzyczka odlozyla piwko na stol, ja takze to uczynilem z moim, do tej pory bedacym na podlodze. wracajac w strone lozka, paulinka wyciagnela do mnie swoja raczke, lapiac moje spodnie i przyciagajac do siebie. wyladowalem na kolanach, by po chwili polozyc sie na siostrzyczce i zaczac kolejny namietny pocalunek. ta chwila przerodzila sie w coraz to mocniejsze dotykanie sie nawzajem, zwiedzajac nasze ciala. juz w tej chwili moja jedna reka powedrowala w strone cycuszkow, by po chwili wyladowac na nich i coraz doglebniej korzystac z tych pieniazkow. caly czas w tym czasie czulem jej raczke dotykajaca mojego kutasa przez spodnie. nie przerywajac calowania rozpialem swoj rozporek, a siostrzyczka jak na zaproszenie wlozyla swoja raczke, by po sekundzie zaczac dotykac mojego kutasa. jajebe, cieplo jej raczki bylo nie do opisania. zaczalem zmierzac w kierunku sciagniecia jej t-shirta, co po chwili sie udalo. tym samym odpalem z tylu jej staniczek, ktory wyladowal na ziemi. zaczalem dobierac sie do jej cipki, chca sciagnac spodnie, nie dajac jej tym samym dostepu do mojego kutasa. zaraz po tym sciagnalem spodnie, a siostrzyczka rozchylila nozki, dajac tym samym zaproszenie do swojej cipki. najpierw delikatnie rekami gladzilem jej uda, by dojsc do cipki i przez biale stringi zaczac ja masowac paluszkami. po chwili moj paluszek wyladowal pod stringami dotykajac juz wilgotnej cipki. nastepnie odchylilem je na bok i zaczalem lizac jak najlepszego chupa-chupsa. jajebe, nigdy nie spodziewalem sie takiego pieniazka. cipka smakowala calkiem slodko z lekka nutka cytrynki. do tego zapach podniecal mnie niesamowicie. lizalem ja na przemian wkladajac paluszek, by po chwili masowac jej guziczek. wlozylem dwa paluszki, cipka byla juz w tym czasie zajebiscie wilgotna. siostrzyczka chwycila mnie za wlosy, nie dajac dokonczyc mojej zabawy. pociagnela mnie do siebie, co przerodzilo sie w nastepny namietny pocalunek. w tym samym czasie macalem jej cipke i cycuszki, a ona sama nie omieszkala dotykac mojego kutasa i stymulowac go srami w gore i dol. paulinka chwycila mnie za szyje i dala wyrazy znak, bym polozyl sie na plecach. rozkaz wykonalem bez zajakniecia. usiadla na mnie okrakiem, zdjela podkoszulek i zaczela sie znizac, by sciagnac spodnie. po tej czynnosci dotykana mojego kutasa przez moje cottonworldy, by nastepnie je zdjac i udac sie ustami do mojego kutasa, jak posluszna kurwa. ssala go, jednoczesnie dotykajac mojego torsu i jajek. co chwile zmieniala ssanie kutasa na zabawe nim swoimi raczkami i znizala sie by wziac w slodkie usteczka moje jajeczka. mozecie sobie wyobrazic taka sytuacje, jednoczescie czujac na sobie wzrok swojej 19-sto letniej siostrzyczki-kurewki, rucham psa jak sra cz 8. Toy Story II siostrzyczka pobawila sie nim jeszcze chwilke by pozostawic na nim tylko swoja raczke, a nastepnie udac sie do moich ust i je slodko pocalowac, co odwzajemnilem rowniez gorliwie. nie czekajac dluzej paulinka usiadla na mnie okrakiem przejmujac kontrole nad cala sytuacje, by po chwili wlozyc sobie mojego kutasa w swoja wilgotna cipke. tym samym dotykala mnie swoimi dlonmi po calym ciele, ujezdzajac mnie jednoczesnie. sam zaczalem dotykac, co tylko moglem. rece dotykaly raz slodkiej dupeczki probujac dostac sie do jej drugiej dziurki, by po chwili zaczac bawic sie jej cycuszkami. na poczatku nie myslalem o tym za bardzo, ale teraz wydaje sie to jeszcze pieniezniejsze - paulinka nie zalozyla kondoma, widocznie wiedziala jak sprawic przyjemnosc braciszkowi. w tamtym momencie bylem juz pewny, ze sie dobrze zabezpiecza, ale mozliwosc dojscia w siosrzyczce, co moglo spowodowac dalsze komplikacje, tym bardziej mnie podniecala. czulem na sobie cale jej cialo, wrecz skakala na moim kutasie. mogac sprawic jej przyjemnosc bylo uczuciem lepszym, od swojego spelnienia w jej cipce. paulinka zaczela mnie nagle namietnie calowac, by po chwili wygiac sie w wielkiej rozkoszy, spelnieniu. tak kurwa, dalem wlasnej siostrzyczce pieniezny orgazm. czulem dobrze czlowiek. paulinka przytulila sie do mnie po chwili calujac namietnie. jakies dwie minuty pozniej uslyszalem z jej ust 'dziekuje braciszku'. tym samym popatrzyla na mnie swoim przeszywajacym wzrokiem. zeszla ze mnie, by zaczac dobierac sie do mojego kutasa. zaczela robic mi lodzika, a ja pod moja raczka poczulem jeden z jej wibratorow. poprosilem siostrzyczke do siebie. dala mi slodkiego calusa, by nastepnie zajac sie moim kutasem, tym samym dajac pod moj jezyczek swoja slodka cipke. trudno bylo sie skupic na czyms wiecej, czujac ten jezyczek na moim penisie. zaczalem lizac jej skarb, by nastepnie zaczac zabawe jej dlugim przyjacielem. po kilku srach uslyszalem zadowolenie z jej ust. dalej robilem to, co dobre. bedac zajebiscie podnieconym, przylozylem jezyczek do jej drugiej dziurki, nie przestajac dogadzac jej myszce. oblizalem paluszek i wlozylem do jej intymniejszego miejsa. paulinka skwitowala to podniecajacym 'aah'. siostra bawila sie moim kutasem, ja wibratorkiem dogadzalem jej cipce, co chwile zachaczajac o nia jezyczniem. jej druga dziurka byla pod wodza mojego paluszka, ktory po chwili powital jeszcze jednego malego skurwysyna. minute pozniej poczulem przeszywajace cieplo na calym moim ciele. wydalem z siebie kilka dzwiekow oznaczajacych moje spelnienie, wystrzelilem w usta siostrzyczki zapominajac o jej przyjemnosci. obie rece wyladowaly na jej ciele niczym majace przezwyciezyc ten pieniezny moment. doszedlem. nawet nie spostrzeglem, kiedy poczulem cudowny jezyczek w moich ustach. raczki niemal podswiadomie podazyly na cialo paulinki. obaje lezelismy przytuleni do siebie przez pare minut. oboje spelnieni. Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Pasta